Divine Oni Arts: Kuma-Dōji
|image=Divineoni_kumadoji.jpg |kanji=神の鬼術: 熊童子 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kami no Onijutsu: Kuma-Dōji |literal english=Divine Oni Arts: The Great Child |english tv=Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Expansion Beyond the Horizon |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kekkei Mōra |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shuten Dōji |hand signs=Oni Hakini Mudra, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=Yes |novel debut=The Divine Oni Chronicles: Shuten Dōji |jutsu media=Manga }} The is an enigmatic technique that allows Shuten Dōji to expand his size drastically. This technique has close similarities to the ’s body expansion techniques such as the Super Multi-Size Technique but its size and capabilities far exceed that of its closely related technique. However, a few key distinctions show that not only does his size, mass and volume exponentially increases, but his durability, physical energy, spiritual energy and base resistance skyrockets as well. This technique transforms Shuten Dōji into a true titan, clearly outsizing Ukyo Hara’s titans, a Complete Body-Susanoo, Geryon and even the illustrious Shinju. His size and mass is only comparable to the Sakra Devanam Indra technique and the Flagitious Metamorphosis of the Fallen One technique respectively. He can easily carry a large Tailed Beast such as Kurama within the palm of his hand when at the full size of this mind-boggling technique. Overview The size increase can range anywhere from a few meters to an upwards bound of several hundred meters. Not only does this technique affect his respective physical form, but it also affects the items that are on him at the time. Shuten Dōji has stated that, theoretically, if he wasn’t infected with this powerful , he could extend this technique to other biological life forms. Special items such as Shuten Dōji’s flagons, and various batches of the Devils Brew such as his also increase in a proportionate size. Even techniques that utilize the Devil’s Brew and techniques increase in size and range proportionate to the Kuma-Dōji technique. This nearly unfathomable size increase happens in approximately ten seconds depending on the estimated size of course. Shuten Dōji often uses this technique to vastly increase the size and range of his other techniques and to even increase the range of his chakra virus while in this transformed state. While under the effects of this technique, Shuten Dōji is able to crush the largest of villages under the might of hand, or even his index finger if enough chakra and astral existential energy is used. The concussive force from other techniques are rendered null on the physiology of the oni and even the strongest of shinobi will find him virtually unstoppable due to his immense size. When coupled with his naturally immense strength, Shuten Dōji fears his own divine might when using this technique because he can literally crush tectonic plates behind the force of his fists while at a large enough size. This technique is even effective while trapped behind abstract, physical and metaphysical barriers however, this has not been proven due to the fact that his unique chakra virus normally eradicates natural energy and chakra based objects before the even get close. At this height, he can spread his chakra virus through the air to blanket a large region in its effects or he can even absorb platoons within his gourd. This technique is often coupled with the The Way of the Evil Path: Emerging Tendrils technique which causes massive tendrils that are even more massive than the roots of the divine tree to sprout throughout Shuten Dōji’s body to impale all entities as far as the eye can see and either kills them by, the sheer impact, the corruptive astral energy from which they originate or Shuten Dōji’s chakra virus. He can even cause these massive coils to uproot from the ground below resembling massive mountain peaks. This can also be combined with the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits to increase its range, thereby making the area of influence larger than the Land of Fire itself. Drawbacks An obvious drawback to this massive increase in size is a relative reduction in speed in comparison to shinobi of a normal size and the amount of energy to perform work. With that, moving at this tremendous height requires a tremendous amount of energy thus making high speed and continuous movements very strenuous. Objects that are transformed with Shuten Dōji such as his flagons are returned to their original size once the technique has ended no matter their location. Another issue is vision, while at his maximum height, Shuten Dōji’s height is comparable to that of a normal sized-human and an ant, therefore, this makes his attacks somewhat inaccurate at times but the technique offers the compensation of a large area of attack. Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Yin Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Yang Release Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:SahaTo